Reximus Evershine
Reximus Evershine is a student at Ascension Academy with short, teal hair in a very messy style. He speaks with a odd voice due to an violent altercation with one of his tutors at a young age. Lore Rex was a previous student from Academy four years prior, having been forced to leave to take care of his family's vineyard. By the time he was ready to come back Ascension had already replaced him. Rex had been trained in combat by various tutors at a young age, one of which struck him with a shovel causing his voice to change. Allegedly, by consuming a bottle of Evershine Wine a day his hair changed from blonde to Teal. It also seems that Rex is a weapon collector and will take many weapons home to store in his room, which also is the place he summons his weapons from. History Arrival at Ascension Rex arrived at the Academy a day early during Glamour Day which also confused him the following day since nobody looked the same. Missions During the Esperia mission it seemed that Rex was quite the smooth talker as he had shared a night of passion with a traveler passing through the city named Adelaide, also becoming the first student to have had sex. He appeared the next morning with hickeys numbering his neck and face while also having nail marks down his back that were healed by Speca at a later time that day. Other Notable Info Rex seems to have quite the heroic outlook on life with him wanting to save people and just make sure that people live their lives without having to fear the monsters that lurk. He gave a very heartwarming speech to Lila when she asked him how to be stronger, telling her that If she can't believe in herself then she's beating herself before the enemy has a chance to. The Headmaster also seems to trust Rex with matters in his grove such as holding down a Necromental that he wished to planar bind whilst he speak with Speca and Vevina. Powers and Abilities * Combat Training - Thanks to his constant tutors teaching him in different aspects of combat Rex has become a jack of all trades when it comes to weapons, using a vast variety of weapons to battle with. * Weapon Binding Ritual - Rex can bind up to two weapons to him, after binding they can be summoned to and from his hand. The weapons are summoned from wherever they are currently in that plane of existence. Rex cannot summon from different planes such as the Feywilds or Shadowfell. * Sword and Shield - Because he cannot summon weapons while in different planes of existence Rex carries a Sword and Shield on his back for emergencies. * Magic Wards - Rex can use a variety of wards to heal, strengthen, protect and make himself or others faster. * Thunderclap - A clap of thunder to stun enemies for a time, he has so far used this to unfreeze his waterwall whilst training with Augusta. * Waterwall - A wall of water than can withstand and stop physical and ranged attacks, those that Rex considers an ally can pass freely through the barrier. Links * Twitch: https://www.twitch.tv/kareeda * Twitter: https://twitter.com/TheKareeda Clips * Rex getting lucky in Esperia * Rex caught by Shizu * Speca hits Rex with a 'No u' Other Links * Rex's speech to Lila Category:Humans Category:People Category:Ascension Characters Category:Kareeda's Characters